battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 31
The thirty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. My Sunshine learns that her new school lacks a Battle Spirits club, and tries to rectify that. Summary My Sunshine is filming a show at Tonari Private Middle School for Battle Spirits TV. The tour of the school quickly leads them to a board of test results, showing that My Sunshine failed. This part will be cut from broadcast. As the show's main event, My Sunshine announces that she'll be starring in an upcoming movie, and will become a card battler. Although she always wanted to be able to battle besides as Suiren, she's disturbed to realize that her deck is yellow, and filled with cute spirits. Her manager argues that it fits her image more, and so My Sunshine is stuck with that deck. Later, My Sunshine's manager tries to recruit J to play himself in the upcoming movie. J refuses. My Sunshine also wants to recruit J, but for something completely different. She wants to know if J will join the Battle Spirits club. There, she learns from Kyouka that the school has no such club. My Sunshine protests to Elliott to make a Battle Spirits club. He's willing to accept, but Setsuko, the president of the student council denies the request. Okyou wonders why J doesn't want to join the Battle Spirits club. J says he doesn't have time though, as he has some other plan. Meanwhile, My Sunshine gathers an audience, hoping to get people excited about joining a Battle Spirits club. She plans to act as Suiren, but Kyouka convinces her that My Sunshine would be more popular. When she goes on stage though, the audience just wants her to sing for them. Setsuko and the rest of the student council break them up, and the crowds leaves when they learn that Battle Spirits was the purpose of the event. Kyouka asks Manabu, Setsuko's number two, to acknowledge them. He slips and reveals that the club could be accepted if they got six members. Afterwards, three kids from the assembly go to see My Sunshine, as they were actually interested in Battle Spirits. One collects Goradon, one collects stag beetles, and the other collects master rares. However, none of them actually like to battle, and lose interest upon learning the club is for battling. J goes to see his father and Elliott to discuss his plans, but his father is ignoring him as usual, and knowing Kiano's feelings on the matter, Elliott tries to change the subject. Once J leaves, Elliott questions why Kiano is so opposed to the idea of J joining Numbers Elite, as he thinks it would be a good thing. J is stopped by My Sunshine and Kyouka in front of the school gates. Though he's in a rush to leave, My Sunshine convinces him to have a battle. If she wins, he'll have to help them with the Battle Spirits club. Once they start to Battle, My Sunshine realizes she still had the yellow deck from before. She had mixed in some purple cards, but the deck is still too weak, and she loses easily. However, she accepts her loss, and thought it was fun to use a different color for once. J agrees that it was interesting. Kyouka tells J that he can battle many new decks if he joins the club, but J still wants to leave. When My Sunshine and Kyouka go back to school, they find that the three kids from earlier are battling now. They want to join the club, which brings the member count up to 5. The student council then appears to stop them. However, Manabu decides to join as the 6th member, because he's Kyouka's fan. Elliott immediately allows the club. Although, Setsuko threatens My Sunshine that she needs to do well on her next test. My Sunshine and Kyouka go to the student council room, only to find Setsuko playing Battle Spirits. She says that she wants to be on the same terms as Kyouka. Later, J goes to Isekai World Dome. Okyou decides to come along. The members of Numbers Elite are waiting, and J takes the ring. He then becomes Number Eleven, Jack Knight. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment They say you should battle with a deck that fits you. Also, purple and yellow can go well together. Matches My Sunshine vs. J Turn 18 (My Sunshine): -On J's field is Dualcannon-Bell and The Sacred Mjolnir, both at LV2. On My Sunshine's field is a LV2 Froger, Piyon, a LV3 Arcanabeast-Paira, an a LV2 Pom and Ponysus. Both have 5 lives remaining. -My Sunshine attacks with Piyon. J blocks with Dualcannon-Bell. Piyon is destroyed. -My Sunshine attacks with Ponysus. J blocks with The Sacred Mjolnir, and plays Defensive Aura, to give his blocking spirits +3000BP. Ponysus is destroyed. -My Sunshine attacks with Froger. J plays Pure Elixir, to refresh his spirits. He blocks with Dualcannon-Bell. Froger is destroyed. -My Sunshine attacks with Arcanabeast-Paira. With its LV3 effect, it has 7000BP. J blocks with The Sacred Mjolnir, which is still stronger because of Defensive Aura. Arcanabeast-Paira is destroyed. Turn 19 (J): -J summons Sphereroid and a second Sacred Mjolnir, both at LV2. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. My Sunshine blocks with Pom. Pom is destroyed. -J attacks with Sphereroid. My Sunshine takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 20 (My Sunshine): -My Sunshine summons 2 Hellscorpio and The Count Wyhl at LV3. -My Sunshine uses magic, Weakness. She removes core from one of J's Sacred Mjolnir until only 1 is left. Since it can't exist with only one core, The Sacred Mjolnir is destroyed. -My Sunshine attacks with The Count Wyhl. J blocks with Dualcannon-Bell, which is destroyed. Then, with Wyhl's effect, all of J's spirits with the same level as the destroyed spirit are exhausted. -My Sunshine attacks with Hellscorpio. J takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 21 (J): -J summons The Gigantic Thor at LV3. J attacks with Thor. My Sunshine blocks with Hellscorpio, which is destroyed. J then uses White Potion to refresh Thor. Because J can attack four more times, and My Sunshine has four lives, the match is over. Winner: J Cards Used Purple BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS03-021: The Count Wyhl BS03-125: Weakness White BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS02-037: Sphereroid BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-054: Pom BS03-052: Froger BS03-059: Arcanabeast-Paira BS03-063: Ponysus Episode Cast J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Manager- Takayuki Sasada Setsuko Kirishima- Misato Fukuen Manabu Miyagawa- Wataru Hatano King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Elliott Smile- Kouzou Mito Kiano Sawaragi- Hirohiko Kakegawa Male Student A- Akeno Watanabe Male Student B- Yasuhiro Takato Main Staff Script: Naruki Nakagawa Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Trivia *Despite being the main character, Toppa Bashin doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin